<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шутки Локи by Helga_Mareritt, WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588892">Шутки Локи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt'>Helga_Mareritt</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021'>WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Dramedy, Established Relationship / ER, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, pregnant!Mikkel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О несоблюдении инструкций и нарушении техники безопасности. И немного о жизненной (не)справедливости.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen, Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шутки Локи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Рейтинг и беременность — только в гетном пейринге.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы Миккеля спросили, хочет ли он детей, он бы пожал плечами: с тем, сколько у него младших братьев и сестёр, детей и присмотра за ними в его жизни было слишком много, чтобы испытывать энтузиазм, — и достаточно, чтобы не бояться. Справится, если что.</p>
<p>А Сигрюн детей хотела — хотя бы одного, наследника или наследницу, продолжателя семейного дела, — но не хотела пропускать летнюю охоту. Ладно осенние и зимние короткие вылазки, этим она согласна была пожертвовать, но лето — ни в какую. А с токсикозом или с пузом там делать нечего. «Да как же, — ворчала она, — вот так пропустишь год, потеряешь форму, а там и застрянешь дома люльку качать и пелёнки стирать». То, что ни с её матерью, ни с её тётками, ни с подругами матери такого не случилось, её не убеждало; Миккель слегка удивлялся тому, как храбрая воительница напридумывала себе страшилок, и ничуть не возражал, что «люльку качать» в её планах предстояло ему. Знал же, на ком женится.</p>
<p>— Душа моя, если бы я мог, я бы вообще всё за тебя сделал, — посмеивался он, — но сама понимаешь…</p>
<p>Она понимала, ну да. Считала это несправедливым и понемногу ворчала на богов за то, что всё устроили именно так, а не иначе.</p>
<p>Может быть, если бы она была мужчиной, а Миккель — женщиной, и правда получилось бы проще. Но что бы там ни было, боги, природа или случайность — что есть, то есть, дело иметь надо именно с этим.</p>
<p>Зачатие, беременность и роды можно было уместить между концом одной охоты и началом следующей, но времени получалось впритык, и это ещё Миккель не напоминал жене, что роды не всегда бывают лёгкими, так что потом может понадобиться время на восстановление. Так что, как только Сигрюн возвращалась после лета — они очень старались. Пару недель. Вот только организм Сигрюн был, похоже, против: то месячные (из-за нагрузок у неё постоянно сбивался цикл), то неудачные для зачатия дни до или после них, то просто безрезультатно…</p>
<p>На четвёртый год Миккель напомнил ей про исландскую программу Дагреннир и суррогатное материнство; норвежские военные были не настолько необразованными, как про них порой болтали, так что Сигрюн представляла, в чём суть — ну и отказалась наотрез. Не хотела она, чтобы её ребёнка вынашивала другая женщина, и всё тут.</p>
<p>Миккель пока не говорил ей, что, скорее всего, всё равно придётся, потому что первая беременность в возрасте «под сорок» — не то, с чем стоит рисковать с её образом жизни. Не говоря уж о шансе, что кто-то из них мог быть просто бесплодным. И это тоже пора было проверить, но и такой разговор Миккель заводить не торопился.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Над изголовьем кровати горел неяркий ночник; Сигрюн, полуголая, растянулась поперёк постели среди вороха меховых одеял и вскрывала посылку. Штамп исландской почты, плотная коричневая обёртка, которую она располосовала парой чётких взмахов ножа, лист бумаги (чуть-чуть от ножа пострадавший) и деревянная коробочка, украшенная простеньким резным узором, — «Ага!», радостно хлопнула ладонью по одеялу Сигрюн. И сунула исписанный с двух сторон лист Миккелю, потому что послание было на исландском, который она так и не удосужилась выучить.</p>
<p>Перекатилась к нему под бок, так что рубаха задралась, обнажая крепкие ягодицы, и, честное слово, сейчас бы Миккель предпочёл заняться не чтением вслух (по крайней мере, не чтением письма; имелась у них пара книжек…). Но если в посылке лежало то, о чём он подумал — то с этим нужно разобраться прежде, чем исполнять супружеский долг.</p>
<p>Сигрюн прижалась грудью к его бедру, мурлыкнула: «Ну, читай!» — таким тоном, что он чуть не предложил отложить посылку до следующего раза, а пока просто заняться делом, в конце концов, она вернулась всего три дня назад после четырёх месяцев отсутствия — они очевидно ещё не наверстали упущенное!</p>
<p>Часть про «как дела, а вот у нас, а как прошла летняя охота, а как там Киса» (а что Киса: спит, занимая вторую подушку, и возня людей рядом ей ничуть не мешает) Миккель только пробежал глазами, оставляя вдумчивое чтение до тех пор, когда соберётся писать ответ. А дальше начиналось подробное описание того, что лежало в посылке: амулетов для плодородия, которые сделал им Рейнир, — это Миккель неспешно, по одной фразе, переводил вслух, несколько раз даже заглянул в лежащий на тумбочке словарь, потому что кое-где Рейнир изъяснялся довольно витиевато. Ох уж эти маги с их метафорами.</p>
<p>Сигрюн метафоры тоже не пришлись по вкусу; она еле дослушала до конца, повертела в руках амулеты и заключила:</p>
<p>— Так, это тебе, это мне… Или наоборот? А, какая разница!</p>
<p>Миккель не считал, что «какая разница», и пусть он неплохо запомнил описания, хотел ещё раз свериться с письмом, — но, в конце концов, он не железный! И когда к нему так прижимается любимая жена и так целеустремлённо запускает руки под одежду, становится уже не до чтения.</p>
<p>Поцелуи — жаркие, порывистые, и пока он застёгивал на шее амулет, Сигрюн развязала пояс его халата, раздвинула полы, обнажая тело и стоящий в полной готовности член: одобрительно хмыкнула — и скинула рубаху, оставаясь полностью обнажённой. Быстро, целеустремлённо, как будто боялась потерять лишнюю минуту — она всегда была такой, когда возвращалась с охоты. Более замысловатые игры, красивое бельё, долгая прелюдия — про это она вспомнит не сегодня и не на этой неделе.</p>
<p>Небольшие упругие груди с тёмными ореолами сосков — «ожерелье» из гальдраставов лежало на них замысловатым украшением, тёмное дерево и тёмные кожаные шнурки оттеняли светлую кожу, бронзовые кругляши тускло поблёскивали в отсветах свечей. Сложная система из деревянных и металлических бляшек качнулась, бряцнула, когда Сигрюн оседлала бёдра Миккеля, прижалась, требуя поцелуев, почти кусая…</p>
<p>Наверное, этого стоило ожидать: амулеты запутались, сцепились, так что через несколько мгновений с губ Сигрюн сорвался не нетерпеливый стон, а грубое казарменное ругательство, — и ещё одно, когда расцепить их, не отвлекаясь, не удалось.</p>
<p>Миккель успокаивающе погладил её по спине; вздохнул, разъединяя непослушные магические вещицы:</p>
<p>— Думаю, дорогая, нам стоит сменить позу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>А потом ещё раз сменить. И ещё. Пока им хватало и выносливости, и времени.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В этом году снег лёг рано: к середине октября — не прошло и месяца с конца летней охоты, — всё уже было белым-бело, а после Самайна ударили крепкие морозы. Самое время сидеть дома, в тепле, у камина, попивая чай или что покрепче, слушать или рассказывать байки, неспешно начинать готовить подарки к Йолю.<p>Но покой, конечно, не для охотников, хотя как байки рассказывать — так они первые. Есть твари, которым зимой не сидится по норам, так что неудивительно, что в начале ноября Сигрюн с отрядом отправилась на короткую вылазку: у рыбацкой деревни неподалёку от Далснеса разведчики видели фенрира. А такое надо пресекать сразу, пока не начали пропадать люди и скот.</p>
<p>Сигрюн вернулась до крайности довольная собой, своими людьми — и почти не повреждённой пушистой шкурой. У фенриров, в отличие от многих других монстров, со шкурой и мехом было всё в порядке; «Отличный коврик у камина получится! — заявила она, завершая рассказ, и перешла к более насущной теме: — Ну, жрать-то когда?».</p>
<p>На стол накрывали вместе: гороховая похлёбка (готовить что-то более основательное Миккель в отсутствие жены поленился), хлеб, масло, сыр, слегка подсохшие булочки «от тёщи» — Сигрюн оглядела получившуюся композицию и заключила: «Не, чего-то не хватает».</p>
<p>Она вернулась из погреба через пару минут, с добычей, и как только начала распаковывать свёрток из промасленной бумаги, Миккель еле подавил тошноту.</p>
<p>— Что, опять сюрстрёмминг?</p>
<p>Пристрастие супруги к этому шведскому «деликатесу» он совершенно не разделял.</p>
<p>— Ты чего, обычная копчёная селёдка.</p>
<p>— Странно, — Миккель отошёл к окну, приоткрыл форточку, надеясь, что свежий воздух изгонит навязчивый запах. — Наверное, показалось.</p>
<p>Но когда он вернулся к столу, где Сигрюн раскладывала оную селёдку по бутербродам, к горлу снова подкатила тошнота, и скрыть её не удалось.</p>
<p>— Ты не заболел? — чуть нахмурилась Сигрюн, и он покачал головой: реакция вполне определённо была на запах. Ответил с некоторым сомнением:</p>
<p>— Ты уверена, что эта рыба достаточно свежая? Я не помню, давно ли она у нас лежит.</p>
<p>— Да что ей сделается, — хмыкнула Сигрюн, однако поднесла бутерброд к носу, принюхалась: — Да нет, всё нормально. Сам посмотри!</p>
<p>Она сунула кусочек ему, и, видимо, тут его перекосило совсем уж явственно, так что сразу убрала и возмутилась:</p>
<p>— Да что с тобой не так?! Нормальная рыба.</p>
<p>— Вероятно, — отозвался Миккель, отходя к спасительной форточке (честно говоря, в голове была только одна мысль: как бы не проблеваться прямо здесь). — Но давай ты всё-таки уберёшь её со стола? Иначе, боюсь, поужинать я не смогу.</p>
<p>— Может, съел с утра что не то, — предположила Сигрюн, складируя полуготовые бутерброды на тарелку. Накрыла всё полотенцем и утащила в погреб, а вернувшись, хохотнула: — Я бы сказала, что ты беременный, не будь это полной чушью! Но Фрида, когда залетела, вот ровно так же из-за стола вскакивала с видом, будто сейчас блевать будет.</p>
<p>— Некоторые события, — задумчиво отозвался Миккель, вдыхая свежий морозный воздух, от которого определённо становилось легче, — заставили меня пересмотреть взгляды на сверхъестественное. Но беременный мужчина — чересчур даже для этой вашей магии.</p>
<p>— Да уж наверное, — фыркнула Сигрюн. Чуть посерьёзнела: — Тебе как, лучше? Если завтра не пройдёт, к врачу сходи. А сейчас, если не лезет ничего, хоть водички попей.</p>
<p>Учитывая работу фельдшером в местной больнице, с врачом он определённо увиделся бы не позже понедельника. И шутки шутками, а Сигрюн права: хоть и не хочется становиться пациентом, а если не пройдёт, нужно будет посоветоваться.</p>
<p>На кусок хлеба с маслом организм согласился, как и на кашу утром, но от запаха рыбы продолжало мутить, как будто это не нормальная солёная-копчёная-тушёная селёдка, а недоброй памяти сюрстрёмминг или и вовсе чаячьи объедки. Доктор Хольстен, расспросив его и обследовав, задумчиво предположил: «Аллергия, что ли, такая странная», — и на этом всё заглохло. Рыбу пришлось почти полностью исключить из рациона.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сауна — отличная штука, а зимой, когда если не морозно, то сыро и промозгло — просто-таки жизненно необходимая. Особенно после того, как возвращаешься из поездки на дальний хутор, где невезучий рыбак упал с лестницы в погребе и сломал ногу, — приезжаешь изрядно вымотавшись и промёрзнув на ветру. Тут уж без сауны никак, и Сигрюн натопила её заранее.<p>Миккель активно потел; Сигрюн температура пока не проняла — её, кажется, вообще ничего не пронимало, и сидеть спокойно она тоже не желала, особенно когда рядом в прямой досягаемости есть голый муж.</p>
<p>— Мне нравятся твои мышцы… — она провела пальцами по его плечу, размазывая пот. Ущипнула за бок: — И нравится, что есть места помягче… Но всё-таки, кажется, кто-то слишком много ест!</p>
<p>Сигрюн игриво хлопнула его по животу, который и правда уже выдавался вперёд заметно больше, чем в начале осени. Миккель проворчал, что жировые запасы к зиме — это естественно, но про себя задумался: не стал ли он из-за проблем с рыбой есть больше хлеба, масла, сыра? Может, и стал. Последний раз подсчитывал, кто сколько ест, он в экспедиции, где не хватало продуктов. А если провизия в достатке — зачем считать? Он ест тогда, когда голоден, так же, как Сигрюн.</p>
<p>Но мысли о еде надолго не задержались, потому что Сигрюн от живота спустилась ниже, поглаживала член, постепенно наливающийся кровью, игриво пощекотала мошонку:</p>
<p>— Тебе не помешает немного упражнений, точно говорю!</p>
<p>О, против этих упражнений Миккель никогда не возражал. Хотя заниматься сексом в натопленной сауне — это слегка перебор.</p>
<p>Они вывалились в предбанник, разгорячённые, потные, не замечая прохлады; он уложил Сигрюн на скамью и чуть не свалился сверху, потому что не так-то просто высвободиться из её цепких объятий — да и не очень хотелось. Целовал грудь, живот, бёдра, касался губами шрамов — мог бы перечислить их все, не открывая глаз, — горько-сладкое удовольствие, напоминание о том, сколь часто Сигрюн ходит по грани, и о том, что она всегда возвращается к нему.</p>
<p>Она была нетерпелива, и Миккель нарочно испытывал её терпение неспешными ласками — довести, спровоцировать наброситься, будто хищница на добычу, чтобы уже он лежал под ней, чтобы она ругалась и угрожала, обещала трахать его до последней капли семени и потом ещё немного. Она и правда могла — в сухощавом теле было дикое количество энергии, а Миккель каждый раз радовался, что его выносливости хватает на её темперамент, и вспышки этого темперамента провоцировал с удовольствием.</p>
<p>…а ещё, честно говоря, сейчас эрекция не радовала, так что он попросту тянул время. Обычно объятия любимой жены, её прикосновения, её запах приводили его в готовность куда быстрее. Безобразие. Какие его годы?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Письмо Сигрюн пришло накануне Йоля, когда голова у Рейнира была забита мыслями о подарках, ужине в кругу семьи, новых шерстяных носках и благодарственных ритуалах.<p>Праздничный ужин не был бы сложностью, если бы он всё ещё жил с родителями, но жил он в основном с Онни в пригороде Рейкьявика, так что от семейного торжества его отделяли три часа дороги на дилижансе в одну сторону — и в лучшем случае. Уже не так просто. А подарки он вообще-то уже подготовил, вот только никто не предупредил заранее, что на Йоль приедет двоюродная тётя Ханна с внучками (видимо, потому, что — учитывая непоседливость пожилой дамы, — никто не знал заранее, что она приедет).</p>
<p>Так что неудивительно, что он забросил конверт на книжную полку и не вспоминал про него ближайшие несколько дней. И неудивительно, что этот конверт нашёл потом Онни: о том, что нужно делать уборку, он вспоминал чаще, чем Рейнир.</p>
<p>— Ой. Я про него забыл совсем. Прочтёшь? — Рейнир у кухонного стола махнул перемазанной в тесте рукой, демонстрируя, почему не может сделать это сам.</p>
<p>— Оно адресовано тебе.</p>
<p>— И что? Это же поздравления с Йолем! Там и тебе привет наверняка передают.</p>
<p>Сигрюн знала, что они живут вместе, и хотя с Онни не общалась даже по переписке, как и её муж, — но приветы вкупе с шуточками на тему финских болот передавала регулярно. Правда, то ли не догадывалась, то ли игнорировала их близкие отношения — Рейнир не спрашивал. Если она и считала, что с этим что-то не так, то молчала, а держать своё мнение при себе для человека её склада — непростая задача, так что он не хотел провоцировать.</p>
<p>Онни хмыкнул с некоторым сомнением — но письмо вскрыл. С ещё большим сомнением покачал головой: «Норвежский? С Миккелем, что ли, поругалась, и он отказался переводить её послание?», — но взялся за словарь. Переводить. Учитывая, что он чуть-чуть знал шведский, ему это было проще, чем Рейниру, который пытался учить хоть что-нибудь — но обнаружил у себя потрясающую неспособность к языкам.</p>
<p>Прибавить к норвежскому не самый ровный почерк — неудивительно, что недлинное послание Онни переводил почти час: Рейнир успел запихнуть булочки в духовку, вытащить и начать выкладывать на противень вторую порцию. А закончив записывать, он мрачно вздохнул:</p>
<p>— Я определённо где-то ошибся в переводе, но не могу понять, где.</p>
<p>— Почему тогда считаешь, что ошибся?</p>
<p>— Так ерунда выходит. Полная ерунда.</p>
<p>— Давай я посмотрю. Сейчас, только руки вытру…</p>
<p>Рейнир с письмом, переводом и словарём плюхнулся на кровать, но словарь ему не понадобился, он сверил несколько слов почти машинально, хотя уже и так понимал: перевод Онни вышел достаточно точным. Абсурдным для человека, который не знал того, что знал он, но точным.</p>
<p>— Ох, боги… Мне нужно ехать к ним!</p>
<p>Выйдя из ступора, Рейнир вскочил с постели: письмо соскользнула на пол, он будто не заметил сперва, потом спохватился, подобрал и сунул, небрежно свернув, в карман; выволок из шкафа свитер (не свой), шапку, носки, схватил дорожную сумку и тут же бросил, чтобы начать копаться в ворохе тетрадей на столе. На пару секунд вспомнил про недоделанные булочки и шагнул к двери на кухню, но тут же отвернулся, махнул рукой и снова закопался в шкаф с одеждой.</p>
<p>Онни прихватил мечущегося по комнате Рейнира сперва за косу, а потом — в охапку.</p>
<p>— Солнце, стоп! Какое «ехать» на ночь глядя? Ты в порт пешком пойдёшь? Дилижансы уже не ходят. А если и доберёшься — пассажирские корабли не отправляются ночью. Так что успокойся, сядь и объясни, что случилось.</p>
<p>— Но я…</p>
<p>— Нет смысла никуда идти на ночь глядя, — терпеливо повторил Онни. — Если нужно, завтра встанешь пораньше, первый дилижанс — в шесть утра. А пока, пожалуйста, объясни, что случилось. И могу ли я чем-то помочь.</p>
<p>Рейнир вздохнул, опуская голову ему на плечо. Сообщил убито:</p>
<p>— Нет, ты не можешь. Они их перепутали. Амулеты. Я же всё подробно расписал…</p>
<p>— Что ж, а теперь чуть подробнее объясни мне, — Онни потянул его к постели, усадил на край и сам сел рядом. — Сигрюн и Миккель перепутали амулеты? Те, что ты для них делал для, как это сказать, деторождения?</p>
<p>Рейнир, облокотившись на колени, опустил голову. Вроде как не его ошибка, он-то старался сделать амулеты настолько разными на вид, насколько возможно, не испортив свойств, — но стыдно было ужасно.</p>
<p>— Там был мужской амулет и женский, — объяснил он тихо. — На них разные руны, и они разные по свойствам. И когда я экспериментировал на овцах… я тоже один раз перепутал. И, эм, в общем… у меня получился беременный баран.</p>
<p>Об этом он не рассказывал ни Онни, ни маме, ни наставнице — слишком странно, слишком глупо. Может быть, нужно было рассказать? Но он боялся, что ему запретят эксперименты. Или с бараном что-нибудь сделают. Или…</p>
<p>— Так что то, что ты перевёл, что Миккель… это не ерунда, это может быть правдой. Я должен поехать и проверить, — подвёл он итог.</p>
<p>— Это опасно?</p>
<p>— Да нет, ничего, — хотя вздохнул Рейнир так, как будто кто-то уже умер, — с бараном всё было в порядке, и даже ягнёнок получился нормальный, только кесарево пришлось делать, другим-то путём никак.</p>
<p>Он сам и делал — с тем, чем он занимался, пришлось учиться ветеринарии. И магическим приёмам, которые могут пригодиться в лечении. И много ещё чему…</p>
<p>Но любая магия бессильна перед нарушением инструкции и техники безопасности, как говорила наставница Ида. Вот что ему мешало написать ещё подробнее, объяснить все возможные последствия? Но подумал, что не поверят, не примут всерьёз, так зачем писать? И теперь не узнаешь, что было бы, если. Нужно иметь дело с тем, что есть.</p>
<p>— Я поеду в Далснес, — повторил он решительно. — Проверю, расскажу всё, что знаю, и вообще прослежу…</p>
<p>— А учёба? Работа?</p>
<p>— Договорюсь как-нибудь. Попрошу Сигрюн написать запрос. Фрёкен Ида всецело за контакты с норвежской армией, она отпустит.</p>
<p>Правда, потом заставит отработать пропущенное в двойном объёме, или, может, в мире снов задания будет выдавать, присылая с фюльгьей, а то и являясь лично, — но отпустит. Лишь бы в нагрузку группу юных практиканток не вручила.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В Норвегии Рейнир до сих пор не бывал. Страна военных, страна постоянной войны с чудовищами… А, честно говоря, с некоторых пор <i>не так уж сильно</i> хотелось много бывать в Тихом мире или близко к нему. В магии и в академии нашлось достаточно интересного, чему можно было посвятить если не жизнь, то немало времени; да даже то, что касалось сельского хозяйства, выходило далеко за рамки «нарисуй три руны на заборе»!<p>Он, наверное, задавал слишком много вопросов, в том числе глупых, — половина преподавателей его терпеть не могла. Но с другой половиной он вполне поладил, так что учёба плавно перетекла во что-то вроде исследовательской работы.</p>
<p>
  <i>Доисследовался, глупый ребёнок.</i>
</p>
<p>Норвегия встречала гостей, званых и незваных, холодными серо-синими фьордами, стенами запорошенных снегом скал. Море не замерзало, а по самому фьорду был пробит фарватер: норвежцы не собирались прекращать навигацию только потому, что, видите ли, залив замёрз. Учитывая, что столица находилась в самой его глубине — их можно понять.</p>
<p>Рейнир вышел на палубу, как только разрешили, и стоял, ёжась от промозглого ветра и кутаясь в широкий вязаный шарф — подарок Гудрун. Выйдя замуж, она стала очень много вязать (можно было бы даже сказать «слишком много», не будь и её, и её супруга семьи такими большими). Рейниру очень нравились её шарфы: большие, тёплые, яркие… Сейчас — напоминание о доме в холодных норвежских фьордах.</p>
<p>Сигрюн встречала его на причале: пламенно-рыжую макушку было видно издалека, потому что шапку бесстрашная валькирия не надела. Замахала рукой, влепила с размаху ладонью по плечу, как только он спустился с трапа, со смешком сказала что-то, в чём Рейнир разобрал только приветствие и, кажется, слово «борода».</p>
<p>Опять, что ли, шутки на тему «бороду ещё не отрастил? попробуй, тебе пойдёт»? О том, что хорошо было бы выучить норвежский или шведский, он вспоминал где-то раз в полгода, но дальше местоимений, числительных и отдельных слов, похожих на исландские, так и не продвинулся.</p>
<p>Впрочем, даже если бы он знал язык, бесполезно было бы объяснять, что в этом пошёл в отца, так что вместо бороды получались только чахлые кустики на подбородке, и отрастить он мог разве что бакенбарды. Что с косой смотрелось просто по-идиотски: он проверил — и очень пожалел, что вообще пытался.</p>
<p>— Как вы тут? — вместо того спросил он, предполагая, что короткий вопрос Сигрюн вполне может понять, а понять ответ не особо рассчитывая. Может, отдельные слова.</p>
<p>Ну, он разобрал «нормально», «Миккель», «день», «не знает» — не особо полезно, хотя предположил, что Миккелю Сигрюн пока ничего не рассказала. И правильно. А вдруг всё-таки нет? Он вздохнул:</p>
<p>— Я очень надеюсь, что ты всё же ошиблась и это совпадение.</p>
<p>На корабле у него было много времени: поразмыслить, перечитать свои записи, побегать по снам наставниц и посоветоваться, хоть и окольными путями, не раскрывая сути дела. Надежды на совпадение, на самом деле, было мало.</p>
<p>Не зря наставница Сельма говорила, что амулеты у него выходят очень сильные.</p>
<p>А Миккелю он, если что, лучше скажет сам. Пытаясь вообразить, как Сигрюн сообщает такую новость мужу, он представлял только: «Поздравляю, дорогой, ты, кажется, залетел», — а с такого только то ли ржать, то ли плакать. И от того, что он из её норвежского поймёт одно «поздравляю», ему легче не станет.</p>
<p>А Сигрюн, как и всегда, не сильно заморачивалась, что он мало что понимает из её слов, и по пути до их с Миккелем дома делилась какими-то то ли охотничьими байками, то ли семейными историями, а может, одно плавно перетекало в другое. Ещё она иногда, спохватываясь, пыталась говорить на исландском — но лучше, честно говоря, не становилось.</p>
<p>Малодушно хотелось отложить разговор с Миккелем — на «после ужина» или, может, на следующий день, чтобы Миккель не был уставшим после работы, чтобы самому отдохнуть с дороги, чтобы… В общем, отговорки, и Рейнир это понимал. Так что отложил только до «зайти в дом, раздеться, сесть в гостиной с кружкой эля».</p>
<p>— Миккель, я вас очень прошу, примите мои слова всерьёз. Поверьте, я бы не стал так шутить. В общем… есть вероятность, что, кхм, вы магическим образом оказались беременны. И мне сейчас нужно это проверить.</p>
<p>Судя по тому, что Миккель чуть не уронил свою кружку, — с тактичностью у него вышло не сильно лучше, чем у Сигрюн в его воображении.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Маме нужно рассказать — в этом Сигрюн не сомневалась. Во-первых, всё равно узнает: Сольвейг Эйде в курсе всего важного, что происходит в Далснесе, а пополнение в собственной семье — куда уж важнее. Во-вторых, она не очень представляла, что им делать дальше. Ладно, Рейнир сказал, что будет нужно кесарево сечение. Но нельзя же просто прийти в больницу и сказать: «Вот у нас беременный мужик, делайте»? Может, пальцем у виска покрутят, а может, как это, в лабораторию заберут, «на опыты» — хотя откуда она это выражение взяла, Сигрюн не помнила. Наверное, из книг. Миккель вечно читает всякие странности.<p>Так что маме надо рассказать. А говорить ли отцу, они решат вместе.</p>
<p>Позвать её в гости — не проблема, и она знала исландский, так что большую часть объяснений можно было оставить Рейниру. Не то чтобы Сигрюн боялась или что-то вроде того — но вся эта муть с магией, амулетами и так далее была для неё полной... котейской грамотой (откуда она взяла это выражение, Сигрюн тоже не помнила, да и причём тут коты, не понимала). Так что пусть объясняет Рейнир.</p>
<p>Матушка выслушала всю историю с завидным самообладанием: даже пивом ни разу не поперхнулась, — так же невозмутимо приняла стетоскоп, чтобы послушать и убедиться. Миккель, когда давал ей доступ к своему животу, был далеко не настолько невозмутим.</p>
<p>А потом мама «включила генерала». Сигрюн отлично знала этот строгий тон…</p>
<p>Первым под обстрел попал Рейнир: пара чётких вопросов от неё, чуть менее чёткие его ответы. Миккель перевёл вполголоса:</p>
<p>— Он говорит, что в академии никто ничего не знает, он не рассказывал, хотел сперва убедиться. А твоя мама — чтобы и не рассказывал.</p>
<p>А та тем временем перешла на норвежский:</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что нужно, чтобы об этом <i>казусе</i> кто-то узнал. Так ведь, дети мои?</p>
<p>Оставалось только кивать.</p>
<p>— Надёжного врача я найду — и чтобы вести беременность, и чтобы потом сделать операцию. А ты, дочь, будешь привязывать под одежду подушку — сперва совсем маленькую, потом побольше, Миккель, проследите! — и чтобы тебя без неё никто не видел. Надо ведь объяснить, откуда эти дети взялись. Ещё будешь изводить мужа капризами.</p>
<p>— Я не капризная! Не была и не буду! — не выдержав, возмутилась Сигрюн, но мама только хмыкнула:</p>
<p>— Уж мне-то не говори, я помню твои десять лет. И вообще, солдат, что за неподчинение приказам? Я сказала — капризы, значит, капризы. Чтобы мужа от себя не отпускала, а больше никого видеть не хотела — настроение скверное. Это, как говорится, гормоны — придётся всем понять и простить. И чтобы ясно было, почему он возьмёт отпуск и поедет с тобой в столицу. Нет, солнышко, не делай такое лицо, конечно, вы не останетесь здесь! В Далснесе, где тебя каждая собака знает, ничего не получится скрыть. Так что уедете. В столицу. Поближе к хорошей медицине, как говорится. И чтобы вас никто из знакомых не видел!</p>
<p>Миккель уже махнул рукой на то, чтобы переводить её речь Рейниру, и просто сидел с видом человека, полностью смирившегося со своей судьбой. Однако всё-таки вклинился:</p>
<p>— Почему не в Исландию? С медициной там лучше всего.</p>
<p>— Потому что там у меня нет знакомых врачей, которые должны мне услугу, — отрезала Сольвейг. — И, Сигрюн, пока вы не уехали, не забудь сболтнуть кому-нибудь из приятельниц, что ты так волнуешься, что решила пригласить мага-целителя из Исландии. Молодой человек же поедет с вами? Так я и думала. Ну, сами ему объясните, что и как.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Мы все здесь не в своём уме», как говорилось в одной старой книге.<p>Абсурд — вот и всё, что мог сказать о ситуации Миккель, если опустить то, что не стоит произносить при женщинах и детях. Впрочем, при каких женщинах… При Сигрюн можно было говорить что угодно, и пар он спустил — она даже подсказала пару оборотов.</p>
<p>Найденный госпожой Эйде врач подтвердил беременность. Хотя после того, как Миккель сам стетоскопом прослушал сердцебиение плода — плодов, двойни, — он уже и так не сомневался.</p>
<p>Но всё равно — абсурд. Или «казус», как назвала это его уважаемая тёща.</p>
<p>Экспонатом, в который будут тыкать пальцем, ему быть не хотелось, так что идею ограничить круг посвящённых в обстоятельства и сделать вид, что беременна Сигрюн, он всецело одобрял. Уехать в Эурланн? Тоже да. Снять дом на окраине и провести оставшиеся пять месяцев в относительном уединении.</p>
<p>Правда, Миккель подозревал, что Сигрюн в такой обстановке быстро взвоет от скуки, да и он сам — тоже. Присутствие Рейнира и доктора Дженет Эклунд немного оттянет этот момент, но вряд ли надолго, тем более что доктор выглядела весьма профессиональной, но необщительной особой. И совершенно не велась на подначки.</p>
<p>Гостей они не приглашали, но с тем, чтобы выходить на улицу, пока не было особых проблем: под толстой шубой не видно ничего подозрительного. К тому же, как посмеивалась Сигрюн, «пока это сойдёт за пивной живот». Весной будет сложнее, тогда уже придётся сидеть в доме безвылазно, но куда деваться? Придумает что-нибудь.</p>
<p>— Мемуары напиши! — со смехом посоветовала Сигрюн, и Миккель выразительно махнул рукой в области, где раньше, можно надеяться, у него была талия:</p>
<p>— Про <i>это</i>?</p>
<p>— Про это никто всё равно не поверит. Не, сколько ты там профессий испробовал, десять, пятнадцать? Вот про это и напиши. Ты же вечно какие-то байки травишь!</p>
<p>Миккель считал, что ещё слишком молод, чтобы писать мемуары, но идею про запас отложил.</p>
<p>Постоянно хотелось есть и спать; тошнить от запаха рыбы к середине зимы перестало — это плюс. В постели с Сигрюн всё чаще случались осечки — это минус (хотя не то чтобы он не мог справиться пальцами и языком). Но, наверное, этого стоило ожидать: его тело сейчас частично работало как женское, неудивительно, что по мужской части начались сбои. Оставалось только надеяться, что потом всё вернётся на круги своя.</p>
<p>Сигрюн устроила во дворе огневой рубеж и учила Рейнира стрелять; пыталась научить и доктора Эклунд тоже, но та невозмутимо выбила восемь из десяти и сообщила, что её такой результат вполне устраивает. А Рейнир хоть и не был совсем безнадёжен, но на него у Сигрюн терпения не хватало…</p>
<p>Вечерело. Миккель вместе с ней устроился на скамейке на крыльце: оттуда, если не считать несколько крыш и заборов, открывался хороший вид на фьорд и закат над ним. Сигрюн закончила чистить ружьё и, отложив его в сторону, пересела поближе, опустила голову Миккелю на плечо. Поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее: она, как послушная дочь, привязывала под одежду подушку, изображающую беременность, всегда, когда была там, где её могли увидеть, — а подушка эта была уже вполне приличных размеров.</p>
<p>Вздохнула, положив ладонь ему на живот (кто-то из двойняшек тут же поприветствовал её пинком):</p>
<p>— «Нечестно, что всегда женщина вынашивает детей». Боги всё слышат. Вот зачем я жаловалась?</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что боги имеют какое-то отношение к этой ситуации, — хмыкнул Миккель.</p>
<p>Действие магии он видел своими глазами уже не раз и до этого <i>инцидента</i>, так что не собирался отказывать ей в существовании. Но боги, прямо вмешивающиеся в жизнь людей? Нет, это уже перебор.</p>
<p>— Это стечение обстоятельств, — твёрдо заключил он. — И я не буду на него жаловаться.</p>
<p>В конце концов, из этого получится отличная семейная тайна, которую можно передавать из поколения в поколение, пока все следы правды не затеряются.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Операцию назначили на середину июня; Онни приехал за неделю до того — точнее, за три недели, если считать столичный карантин. Не то чтобы он мог чем-то помочь, финские наговоры для благополучных родов тут вряд ли пригодились бы, потому что собственно родов не будет, и не то чтобы ему хотелось в Норвегию (скорее не хотелось), — но Рейнир выглядел слишком измотанным и замученным, чтобы оставить его одного в решающий момент этой сумасшедшей авантюры.<p>
  <i>То, что всё получилось случайно, не делало это менее авантюрой.</i>
</p>
<p>И, в конце концов, он просто соскучился. Встреч в мире снов — нечастых, потому что столь дальние путешествия небезопасны, — определённо было недостаточно.</p>
<p>Хотя Рейнир как будто почти не заметил его приезд; встретил, обнял, отвёл в свою комнату и невнятно махнул рукой: «Вещи где-нибудь тут положи», — а потом закопался в книги и записи, что-то читал, рассчитывал и пересчитывал, рисовал гальдраставы, замирал, глядя в пустоту, и путано молился своим богам. Только вечером, когда они прижимались к друг другу на узкой постели, со вздохом утыкался Онни в шею: «Извини, я опять… Давай завтра куда-нибудь сходим?», — но завтра всё начиналось по новой. И у Онни не получалось сказать «Всё будет в порядке», потому что сам он недостаточно в это верил — и знал, что Рейнир почувствует фальшь.</p>
<p>Он понемногу общался с Сигрюн и Миккелем, ещё меньше — со строгой сухощавой дамой-доктором, которая должна была делать операцию, — и играл с Кисой, которая, похоже, решила не отставать от своих хозяев и тоже была глубоко беременной. Киса единственная в этом доме совершенно не нервничала: разве что, может, тогда, когда ей забывали вовремя дать её любимые консервы из тунца.</p>
<p>Но неделя — небольшой срок, и вот настал день, когда даже Кису проняло всеобщее беспокойство, и за завтраком она не клянчила человеческую еду, а просилась на колени. Зато доктор выглядела полностью спокойной и собранной — это отчасти утешало.</p>
<p>После завтрака Онни забрал Кису и ушёл в комнату. От него тут ничего не зависело — и, честно говоря, он не был уверен, что выдержит находиться в одном помещении с нервничающей Сигрюн. Она и в нормальном-то состоянии духа порой бывала <i>чрезмерной</i>. Причём буквально во всём.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он не следил за временем — только за тем, чтобы Киса не разбросала записи Рейнира, которые в комнате были разложены, развешаны, раскиданы буквально везде. Но, кажется, провёл за чтением несколько часов, прежде чем Рейнир вернулся — усталый и бледный, россыпь веснушек на скулах проступила особенно ярко. Аккуратно притворил за собой дверь и со вздохом привалился к ней спиной.</p>
<p>— Что-то не так?</p>
<p>— Нет, всё хорошо, — он медленно покачал головой. — Двойня, девочки, здоровые. Миккель тоже в порядке. Я просто… переволновался немного.</p>
<p>«Немного», конечно. Если бы что-то пошло не так — можно не сомневаться, что никогда бы не перестал винить себя.</p>
<p>— Поздравлю их завтра, — после коротких размышлений решил Онни. Похлопал ладонью по одеялу рядом с собой: — Давай, садись. Принести чаю?</p>
<p>Где здесь кухня и где там найти травяные сборы для чая, он за неделю уже выучил на отлично. Да и все прочие продукты тоже: готовить хоть и не особо любил, но готовка была подходящим — и полезным — делом, чтобы занять время. (И чтобы спастись от того, что получалось у Сигрюн, которая от беспокойства то суп пересолит, то в жаркое сыпанёт сахара…)</p>
<p>— И что-нибудь перекусить? Ты же не обедал.</p>
<p>И сам он тоже не обедал, если не считать ломоть хлеба и съеденную напополам с Кисой баночку тунца, — но голода не чувствовал.</p>
<p>— Принеси, — улыбнулся Рейнир. — Спасибо. А еды нет, не надо.</p>
<p>Мята, ромашка, листья смородины — Онни вскипятил немного воды и заварил чай прямо в кружке, потому что, кажется, никто больше на него сейчас не претендовал: кухня пустовала, только где-то в конце коридора звучали голоса. Когда он вернулся, Рейнир сидел там же, где он его оставил, поглаживая приткнувшуюся рядом Кису. Онни сел с другой стороны, вручил ему чай, предупредив:</p>
<p>— Осторожно, горячо.</p>
<p>Рейнир кивнул, но не торопился пить: вдыхал поднимающийся над кружкой ароматный пар, прежде чем через несколько минут сделать первый глоток.</p>
<p>К тому времени, как кружка опустела, он немного ожил; прислонился к плечу, потёрся щекой. Вздохнул:</p>
<p>— Извини. Я сегодня сам не свой.</p>
<p>Не только сегодня, про себя дополнил Онни. Всю последнюю неделю, а то и последние месяцы. Покачал головой:</p>
<p>— Не извиняйся. Всё в порядке.</p>
<p>Они сидели молча, тихо, только Киса лениво шебуршала лапкой по листу бумаги, а иногда переключалась на кончик косы. Чай кончился, Рейнир отставил кружку и, прежде чем Онни собрался спросить, не хочет ли он всё-таки поужинать, задумчиво сказал:</p>
<p>— Ты правильно решил сегодня не поздравлять. Лучше завтра. Или через пару дней. …Миккель отходит от наркоза, и они теперь про имена спорят. Лучше не попадаться под горячую руку.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спор про имена затянулся на три дня и закончился компромиссом: Марта и Регинлейв (и, кажется, роль тут сыграла телеграмма от Сольвейг Эйде, но Сигрюн спрятала её слишком быстро, чтобы кто-то мог утверждать наверняка). Уехала доктор Эклунд, приехала няня-кормилица, милая дама средних лет по имени Матильда, — молока у Сигрюн, разумеется, не было и быть не могло.<p>А Рейнир только сейчас осознал, в каком нервном напряжении находился последние несколько месяцев, насколько его поглотила ситуация, на которую он уже мало чем мог повлиять.</p>
<p>Здесь же столица Норвегии, есть куда сходить и на что посмотреть, есть пара музеев и даже театр, есть здания, помнящие старый мир, а он не был нигде, только гулял около дома или сидел на берегу фьорда, наблюдая за кораблями и птицами. Боялся отлучиться надолго — а вдруг что-то случится?</p>
<p>Всё в порядке, всё прошло нормально, и можно возвращаться в Исландию, но обидно будет так толком ничего и не увидеть в Норвегии. Так что он предложил задержаться на несколько дней, — встретить Мидсаммер здесь, а не посреди моря, — а Онни не стал возражать.</p>
<p>Ну, честно говоря, после Рейкьявика Эурланн <i>не очень</i> впечатлял, но всё-таки посмотреть на новые места было любопытно, и им повезло с погодой: стояли солнечные дни, так что ничто не мешало прогулкам. Разве что — немножко — то, что они оба не говорили по-норвежски, а среди местных не так уж многие знали исландский, так что спросить дорогу или узнать, а что это за интересное здание, иногда было сложно.</p>
<p>И чем дальше, тем больше Рейнира занимала одна мысль: странная, даже абсурдная, но всё-таки не давала покоя. Так что однажды вечером, когда они сидели на скале над фьордом и смотрели, как чайки кружатся над водой, он, посомневавшись ещё раз, начал:</p>
<p>— Слушай, насчёт того, что тебе и Лалли сказала бабушка…</p>
<p>Энси Хотакайнен завещала внукам продолжить род. Настойчиво, весьма ультимативно, и её желание вполне можно было понять, но Рейниру, который это слышал — и так как дело было в мире снов, ещё и понял, — и который, хоть и не был её внуком, но в итоге имел к вопросу непосредственное отношение, от того было не легче.</p>
<p>— Я всё-таки чувствую себя слегка виноватым за то, что её просьба так и останется неисполненной…</p>
<p>Лалли отказался наотрез, сразу, и не менее резко, чем бабушка — в тот момент они были ужасно похожи. Лалли не хотел иметь детей, ни естественным путём, ни через программу Дагреннир, ни даже просто быть донором, чтобы ребёнка потом воспитывал Онни. Просто нет. Ужасно упрямый.</p>
<p>Онни тоже был ужасно упрямым, только в другом смысле. Детей обычным способом у них с Рейниром получиться не могло никак, с программой Дагреннир без иммунитета ничего не вышло бы, а заводить ребёнка на стороне он считал недопустимым — даже получив на то прямо высказанное разрешение: Рейнир был не против такого варианта и даже уговаривал его, потому что покоя не давала мысль, что последнее желание госпожи Хотакайнен так и останется не исполненным. Но нет. Просто нет.</p>
<p>— Хватит, солнце, — Онни покачал головой и сжал его ладонь. — Не вздумай снова извиняться за своё присутствие в моей жизни.</p>
<p>Извинялся. Было дело. Потому что знал ведь, что лучше бы Онни познакомиться с хорошей девушкой и жениться, но всё равно позвал его приехать в Исландию, — подальше от троллей, тяжёлых воспоминаний, чего угодно, — всё равно не стал держать дистанцию, когда осознал природу своей к нему симпатии, всё равно первым начал об этом разговор.</p>
<p>Наверное, глупо извиняться за чувства, особенно взаимные, но всё равно… Всё равно.</p>
<p>Но сейчас он резко мотнул головой:</p>
<p>— Нет. Я не про это. Я просто подумал… — он глубоко вздохнул, морально готовясь к тому, что через пару секунд его обзовут авантюристом: — Если те руны немного доработать — я мог бы сам, ну, ты понимаешь?</p>
<p>Судя по выражению лица и покрасневшим скулам — да, Онни понимал. И, может быть, даже что-то представил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>